halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Foxtrot12
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team } Invitation ;) Your character Bio for Loosing Hope I was planning on making my character a navy guy, and I saw in the bio for your character that he escapes on a ship there, so I was wondering if I could insert my character into the ship as a member of the crew. Maybe XO, if it is ok with you? The ship is of your imagination after all. I also hope you don't mind if it is destroyed in battle. I was just planning on having him as the XO. I'm not sure what rank yet. I would be glad to co-author it with you, once I look up the ship design. Azecreth 22:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess the best place to start would be ship statistics/schematics. the "Shadow Drive" is a sort of sticking point. If we are planning on the Siren's Call being an existing ship with the drive retrofitted onto it, then it should be like the typical Marathon class, with a few differences to show that they had to rip some stuff out to make space for the shadow drive. If this is a new ship designed around use of the shadow drive, say a marathon class that was changed while in the process of buiilding, and will form a new line of ships for the UNSC fleet, then it becomes more difficult. What do you think? Azecreth 19:38, November 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks for the input about the ship. I was planning on blowing up the ship. I assumed the Covenant would send a sizable fleet to Hope, and not even the shadow drive would get them to all go off on a ghost chase, so in the course of fighting off the remaining ships, it gets destroyed. Your guys will probably survive cause the ship will get close enough to the planet during the course of the fighting to do an ODST drop or something like that. My guy will escape on some sort of lifeboat that goes to the surface. I was planning on having my guy XO. I think it offers some interesting story possibilities, especially if the CO dies during the battle. Iw ould probably have him be a Commander, as to the CO being a Captain, unless we want him to be a Commodore or something. I have already started the page for my guy, and I wil be continually working on it to explain how he got on the ship. I caught my Character Bio up to where the UNSC Siren's Call article is. For the Shadow Drive, I would asume that it is a radiation thing that can trick the Covenant and Human sensors into thinking that ther eis a ship where there really isn't. Of course, using it in slipspace might e a problem. If we want, there is always the easy way of saing, " We donm't know how it works. All we know is that it does, and we can make more of it." Azecreth 01:20, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I notice dthat you replasce McNamara with the Russian. I think I might bring him down to the surface with me. As McNamara is no longer on the ship, I will not be terminating him. as for the shadow Drive. spout some technobabble, and leave it at that. Azecreth 18:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I was brouwsing and sqaw the Superspire. It looks a lot like a Halo multiplayer map, but who cares. Suicide run on it with the Siren's Call? I could do that, since I assume the ship has taken at least a little damage from Reach, and we still have nukes. As for Torkamentov, I have decided to go with plausible survivability. I will have my charactr not see him make it out, so he could still have made it out but my guy didn't see him. In case someone wants to link up with him later. Azecreth 18:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, according to the ship specs on Halopedia, it's a 100,000 ton wrecking ball. Assume it's at full or near full speed, add in the nukes and an overlaoded reactor, and I think those shields are going down. I will write up the page for Torkamentov, becuse my page is done. Azecreth 03:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I hink they would be a bit ticked. However, the Sirens Call aticle says that it's the size of a computer chip, so somebody should b able to take it with them. Since you wrote it where the chip can make copies of more than one ship, I assume that it can also do that to missiles on the Covenant targetin computers. This is very useful when we have about 60 Archer Missile Pods on the ship. They will have to shoot line of sight, ad that's a bit hard to do on a battlefield. Finally, question. If I send a strike force, is your guy going to be part of that? Or should I send you down in an Orbital Insertion. Well, I just noticed that the Super Spire is a ground installation, which kinda negates the whole "I ram into it" thing. I will insert you into the top of the Spire, which I think isn't protected by the EM shield. Unless you WANT to crash land there. Disable the shield and I will launch a nuclear strike. That means that I am going to keep the ship alive for more than 1 turn. Probably. I'm also giving the ship a Nova Bomb, unless that's a bit of overkill. Only Torkamentov knows about it. It was the backup plan, in case the Spartans couldn't get the Prophets out of High Charity. I will not use the bomb around Hope, becuase that would probably destroy about half the planet. I wil try to lure the Covenant fleet away from Hope to the Eritanus B, then detonate it. Of course, whoever is on the Sirens Call will probably die. I just need to figure out how to get my guy off the ship before the Nova Bomb goes off. If we use it. Must...resist...urge...to use...Checkhov picture...for...Torkamentov. Azecreth 17:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed the post you've made on the Covenant Super-Spire talk page. I like the idea, just make sure that you do so once it's shields are down. I'll take care of that. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, I destroyed the Siren's Call, ''hopefully in a suitably herioc fashion. Better update the page to put in the destruction of the ship. Azecreth 02:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Catching up Riley and Kerbo are embarking on their assault against the Covenant Super-Spire, meanwhile, Anonymous ONI Agent has introduced Forerunner A.I.s already. We've just had our 49th post, so I can't explain everything. I ''can tell you that you don't have to wait for everyone to participate before your next turn though. That's probably why our RP has been so active. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The Plan I love the plan! Don't mind if I try and work in some of what I have originally planed though. Once we set the bomb inside of the Supercarrier and we return to the Super Spire, we must deactivate the shields (where I/we must kill the Fleetmaster Darc 'Varmen), afterwards, I will leave Azecreth's [[UNSC Siren's Call|UNSC Siren's Call]], or TheivingFan's [[UNSC Grapes of Wrath|UNSC Grapes of Wrath]] to take down the Super-Spire themselves (Personally, I don't have any preference, whoever gets to it first, I guess). When we need pickup, we use Morales' and Rowan's Phoenix. Luc-056, Matthew-123, Ryder-K231, and Turok 'Moramee can escape the regular Spires that they are taking down themselves. And then, I have already planned out with TheMerciless, that I would salvage his MIAs from Hades, battle for a short time there, and bring them back to Hope. Once I get that done, the... uhh... beginning will be over. Remember that their are plenty of other continents that the Covenant will continue to invade, even with the primary fleetmaster and the flagship destroyed. I hope that this RP lasts in it's longevity, and once it has ended, I have already made plans for a sequel the follow-up year (Don't ask me about it yet though, as ideas have only begun to formulate in my head). Just message me back on what you think of the idea above. Thanks, ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, just add Torkamentov to the ship's commanding officers list, and after a while in the rp, Robert will command the Grapes of wrath againTheivingFan 22:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) "We kill Darc 'Varmen, on our way back from the Suppercarrier, just to let you know. Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Last Post Hey Foxtrot. Just letting you know that your last post sort of went against a lot of how I had the battle against Darc 'Varmen planned. Plus, I was going to have everyone think that he Kerbo dead until the second RP. I am sorry, but I am going to change how some of your last post went. Once again, sorry... : ( --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Kerbo Yeah, I'll put Kerbo as a survivor in the sequel, and Azecreth left a response to your request on my talk page (if he didn't already talk to you about it here). He said that Mulgrew is still on the Sirens Call. And that you two only traded CO's, not XO's. However, the XO for the Grapes of Wrath also has ONI clearance, so if you were to change a little to make it the XO Morgan, then it will be fine. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:17, December 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Joining Forgotten Heroes Don't worry, I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can! Thank you for being flexible! :)